


I'm Every Cliché (But I Simply Do It Best)

by ukulelegirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulelegirl/pseuds/ukulelegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t what Liam was expecting when he decided to work late that night. But he’s not really complaining when he’s got his pants around his ankles and his intern on his knees with his lips wrapped around his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Every Cliché (But I Simply Do It Best)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from fall out boy's the music or the misery.
> 
> written for the 1d kink meme 2015.

This isn’t what Liam was expecting when he decided to work late that night. But he’s not really complaining when he’s got his pants around his ankles and his intern on his knees with his lips wrapped around his cock. 

Liam moans as Louis sucks gently on the tip before bobbing his head enthusiastically down his length, licking it from root to tip. He would be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought about it before. Louis had been wildly enticing from the first day he stepped into his office, with his bright blue eyes, wicked smile and perfectly coiffed hair. 

Liam wants to blame his mid-life crisis for his undeniable attraction to someone twelve years younger than him and was proud to have been able to resist the temptation to wreck him over the last couple of months, but his brain must have short-circuited the moment Louis offered to blow him in his office. 

Liam is never any good at saying no to people. 

Liam places his hand gently on the side of Louis’ head, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb, admiring the stretch of Louis’ lips around his pulsing cock. 

“So fucking gorgeous with my dick in your mouth. Born for it,” Liam mutters softly.

Louis positively keens at the praise, hollowing his cheeks and sucking Liam even harder, taking him even deeper into his throat. 

“Holy shit,” Liam curses as a wave of pleasure pools low in his belly. 

Liam’s got both his hands in Louis’ hair now, gripping tight as he thrusts shallowly into his mouth. Louis takes it like a champ even as his eyes water, grabbing the back of Liam’s thighs, scrambling desperately to get closer still. Taking it as a sign of encouragement, Liam pushes in deeper until he nudges the back of his throat. He revels in the warmth of Louis’ mouth as he feels Louis hum appreciatively around his dick. It takes a lot for Liam not to come right there and then as he fucks into Louis’ willing mouth. 

After a while, Louis pulls off slowly, Liam’s dick obscenely poking out of the side of his cheek as it slides out of his mouth, a string of spit teasingly connecting the tip of Liam’s dick to his bottom lip. 

“You have a nice dick, Mr Payne,” Louis says as he wraps his small hands at the base of Liam’s cock. He continues to stroke him while lapping up the pre-come that’s dribbling out of his slit with soft kitten licks, as if he can’t get enough.

Liam grips the edge of the table, knuckles white. “Fuck.”

Knowing that it will be over embarrassingly soon if Louis doesn’t stop sucking his dick like it’s his job, Liam tugs his hair to pull him off completely. Louis obliges sitting back on his haunches, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Louis is still fully dressed but his hair is a mess and his lips are red, shiny and raw from being thoroughly fucked. Liam feels his chest tighten and he can’t remember a time where he wanted him more. 

“C’mere, “ Liam says, helping Louis up until their bodies are aligned, pressed against one another. He easily slots a leg between Louis’ thighs as he leans forward to capture Louis’ mouth in a filthy kiss. As Liam savours the slick slide of their tongues, he can feel how eager and hard Louis is where he’s desperately rutting against his hip. Louis lets out an obscene moan when Liam squeezes his bum in approval, grinding harder against him. 

Liam leaves a trail of kisses on Louis’ jaw and continues down the column of his throat before sucking a lovebite on the side of Louis’ exposed neck. Louis gasps in surprise at the sharp sting as it sends more pleasure than pain down his spine. 

Louis runs his hand along Liam’s cheek, loving the way his beard scratches against his palm. He smiles widely when Liam turns his head slightly to plant a kiss on the inside of his wrist. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not watching, Mr Payne,” Louis whispers into Liam’s ear, giving his earlobe a little tug with his teeth, “Like you want to bend me over the desk and fuck me till I can’t walk.”

Liam’s grip on Louis’ hips tightens at that. He’s almost positive it’s going to leave marks the next day but he couldn’t care less. 

“Is that what you want?” Liam replies, his voice calm and low, trying to display some semblance of control even though it feels like he’s about to burst out of his skin. He’s not going to let an 18-year-old boy get the better of him. “Do you want me to pound into you till you’re begging to come just from my cock?”

“Course,” Louis replies lightly, as if he’s just telling Liam his schedule for the day. “It’s all I think about.”

Louis tiptoes slightly to suck Liam’s plump bottom lip into his mouth, tugging it softly so that Liam would respond. It takes a while for Liam to catch up after Louis’ blunt admission but as soon as he opens his mouth, Louis wastes no time in sliding his tongue in, licking desperately behind his teeth, trying to memorise the taste of him. 

While Liam’s mouth is pliant under Louis’, his hands make quick work of unbuttoning Louis’ trousers and getting his hand on Louis’ dick. Liam strokes him slowly over the thin material of his pants, smothering Louis’ moans with equally suffocating kisses. Both of them are breathing harshly as they pull apart, foreheads leaning against each other. 

“Gonna make my dreams come true, Mr Payne?” Louis says softly into the small space between them, making Liam an offer that he can’t possibly refuse.

“Yeah,” Liam replies hoarsely as he easily flips them over, so that Louis is pressed against the table instead. “Take off your clothes and place your hands on the desk.” 

“Yes, sir,” Louis says and fuck if that didn’t make Liam’s dick stir. 

Liam shakes his head and presses the heel of his palm to his hard cock for the slightest bit of relief before he steps out of his pants, reaches inside his bag for a packet of lube and condoms and sets them on the table. 

Liam takes a moment to review what he’s about to do and wonders if there are strict rules against screwing the interns. It’s probably unethical, sure. But it has to be completely legal. They’re both consenting adults, after all. Liam’s thoughts however, are cut short when he catches sight of Louis, bent over the table, arse wiggling in the air like an invitation. 

Fuck ethics. 

“I’m ready, Mr Payne,” Louis says, a barely there tremble in his voice. 

Liam breathes in sharply, taking in the view before him. He drags a hand across the smooth cheek of Louis’ bum and gives it a mild slap, watching delightfully as it jiggles in his hand. Louis feels absolutely sinful beneath him, shivering in anticipation. It’ll be a damn shame if this arse didn’t get fucked tonight and Liam isn’t one to be wasteful.

Liam drizzles some lube on his fingers before circling the entrance of Louis’ hole tenderly. He’s barely even started but Louis is a moaning mess, writhing for more contact. Liam complies, inserting his index finger slowly. He smiles to himself watching how easily Louis’ hole swallows it up. After pumping it in a few times, Liam rewards Louis with a second finger. 

“Can’t believe how easy you are for me. Look at you just gagging for it,” Liam says in awe, like he can’t believe he’s lucky enough to have this gorgeous boy in front of him. 

Louis lets out a contented sigh as Liam scissors him open. He pushes his hips back, fucking himself eagerly on Liam’s thick fingers wanting more more more more. Liam has never seen anything so hot. He bites his lip as he smacks Louis’ bum with his free hand, leaving angry red marks on his skin. 

It’s not long before Liam adds another finger, stretching Louis out as best as he can. Liam leans forward to plant a kiss on Louis’ shoulders before crooking his fingers, almost sending Louis over the edge as he skillfully grazes his prostate. Louis makes high-pitched whines at the back of his throat as Liam continues to press against it, filling him with pleasure right down to the tips of his toes. 

“Pl- please,” Louis manages to grit out.

“Please, what? Please stop?” Liam teases, stilling the fingers that are fully buried in Louis’ hole. 

“N-no,” Louis stutters. He looks back at Liam, want and desperation painted so clearly on his face. “Need you… in me… now. Please.”

Liam doesn’t need to be told twice. Louis moans when Liam pulls out his fingers and proceeds to reach behind to thrust his own into his puckered hole. Liam feels dizzy with want and desire. He watches Louis finger himself impatiently while he quickly rolls on the condom. He gives his dick a few tugs, slicking himself up with more lube before slapping Louis’ fingers out of the way, pressing the blunt head of his dick on the cleft of Louis’ arse. Louis lets out a strangled cry when Liam slowly pushes in, bit by bit until his hips are flush against Louis’ bum. 

Time almost stops. Liam feels boneless as he savours the sweet clutch of Louis’ heat around his cock. For a while, it seems enough but then, Louis starts to swivel his hips sending sparks of pleasure to the bottom of his spine, like a promise of what’s to come. 

Liam lets go then. With both hands gripping tightly on Louis’ hips, Liam starts thrusting in earnest, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Liam throws his head back and bites his bottom lip as he revels in the sweet pleasure rushing through his veins, making him feel so alive. Judging from the sounds he is making, Louis seems to be enjoying it just as much. 

“Fuck, Mr Payne. Fucking me so so good. So fucking hot,” Louis rambles incoherently as Liam pounds into him from behind, picking up the pace. 

Louis almost loses it, crying out in pleasure, when Liam lifts up one of his legs, spreading him wider, changing the angle of his thrusts. Like this, Louis can feel the delicious drag of Liam’s massive cock on his prostate with each thrust, sending him closer and closer to the edge.

“Yeah, right there, right there,” Louis gasps, mouth open and eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

Liam doesn’t let up, maintaining his rhythm and draping himself on Louis’ back. He wraps his arms around Louis’ torso, rubbing his hands down his chest while peppering his shoulders with lovebites, marking him up. Louis hisses and arches up into him when Liam playfully pinches his nipples. Liam smiles against Louis’ tan skin and does it again, eliciting the same response. 

“M’close, Mr Payne,” Louis says, gripping the edges of the table as though he’s trying to ground himself with the way the table shakes with every thrust Liam makes. 

“Good,” Liam whispers into his ear as he takes Louis’ cock in one of his hands and starts to stroke him slowly. 

“Oh shit, fuck,” Louis moans, reaching behind him, gripping Liam’s hair between his fingers as Liam wanks him off to match the rhythm of his thrusts. 

With one last flick to his nipple, Louis comes, spurting his load into Liam’s hand and all over his chest. Liam feels Louis’ whole body shivering beneath him as he enjoys the aftershocks of his orgasm. Liam can feel his own skin tingling as he fucks harder into Louis, chasing his own release. 

“Liam, Liam, Liam,” Louis says with a content sigh, as if he’s happy just to let his body be used. 

That’s when Liam’s vision goes white and fuzzy around the edges. He comes hard, his dick twitching inside Louis’ fucked out hole as Louis continues to chant his name like a prayer. Liam shudders, spent and sweaty as his orgasm courses through his veins, lighting his body on fire. 

When he’s come down from his high, Liam peels himself off Louis’ back and slowly pulls out, stripping his condom and dumping it in the bin. He hears Louis huff out a laugh as they take their time putting their clothes back on. Tucking his dick back in his trousers, Liam sends a soft smile in Louis’ direction. 

“That was fun,” Louis says, fixing up his braces. He almost looks presentable again despite his messy hair and slightly crumpled shirt, the only evidence of their little rendezvous in his office. 

Liam’s mouth twitches at the corners as Louis walks up right into his space, stopping in front of him. Liam’s surprised at how much he still wants him. He thought that he’d have fucked it out of his system by now. His heart betrays him, however, beating at a thousand miles per second as Louis goes up on his tippy toes, pecking his lips lightly. 

“We should do that again some time,” Louis says, smiling knowingly, giving Liam’s dick a little pat before walking away. 

Liam can’t believe his life.


End file.
